


“Well...I don’t really think of myself as a thief.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [18]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Confused Jack, Gen, M/M, Thief Mark, break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Eighteen: Jack comes home to an intruder





	“Well...I don’t really think of myself as a thief.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S NOT 12 O'CLOCK FOR ME YET SO THIS IS TECHNICALLY NOT LATE. 
> 
> Anyhow, this is short and cliffhanger-y but hopefully not too bad

The first thing Jack noticed when he opened his apartment door was the fact that it was unlocked. Now, it wouldn’t have been a cause of concern as Jack normally took brief walks around his apartment complex without closing the door when he left. 

This time however? Jack had been away for several hours and there was no way he could have done it by accident. 

Carefully, he slinked through his apartment, grabbing a random vase he’d bought as casual decor to use as a weapon. It wouldn’t do much if the person was still here, but it made Jack feel better.

A noise from his bedroom alerted him to another person’s presence and Jack slowed down his movement, being extremely careful as to not make any noise at all. As he neared the room, he was relieved to see that the door was open so that he didn’t have to bust through and make a scene.

Instead, Jack leaned over, peeking through the crack in hopes of spotting his intruder. A flash of black filled his vision as the door was pulled wide open, revealing a rather good looking man dressed entirely in black. Jack nearly flew backwards, flinching as his back met the wall rather violently. 

The man raised a dark eyebrow at him. 

“T-Thief!” Jack heard himself yell, raising the hand he held the vase in as though about to throw it. He did, though the attempt was for nothing as the stranger simply leaned slightly to the left, out or range. 

“Hmm...I don’t really think of myself as a thief.” The man said as if in thought. His voice was low and almost comforting, something Jack wouldn’t mind listening to as he fell asleep if it didn’t belong to the person who’d broken into his house. 

“More of a...guy who likes shiny things?” He corrected. Jack couldn’t believe his ears. 

Most times a thief, because this man was most  _ certainly _ a thief, would try and scramble to an exit if they were caught in the act. Instead, this guy, right in front of him, was acting cool calm and collected. It was strangely unnerving. 

“The hell? I’m gonna call the cops!” Jack recovered from his state of shock and made and effort to bolt into the living room where he’d left his phone. Unfortunately, his trip was cut short when a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and braced him up against the wall firmly, though not unkindly. 

“Cops? I don’t think that would a very good idea, Jack…” The man said with a smile. Jack was breathing hard. 

“How do you know my name?” The thief continued to smile. 

“Well, as I said, I’m not a thief. I like shiny things. And you? Well, you’re the shiniest thing I’ve seen in awhile.” 

Jack felt his heart beat faster in chest. This was certainly not how he expected an encounter with an intruder to go.


End file.
